


A Call from Chloe

by Azulira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a good friend, Adrien is a romantic and wants his friend to be happy, Chloe gets advice, Chloe is upset, Chloebrina, F/F, I am putting this on AO3 at 2 am for some reason, Late Night Conversations, Misunderstood Feelings, Plagg is a Little Shit, Plagg is a snooper, bad summary because late night post, chlobrina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulira/pseuds/Azulira
Summary: Adrien is surprised to receive a phone call from his friend; and even more surprised to hear her crying on the other side. Adrien does his best to help, but Chloe is stubborn. What happened between her and Sabrina?





	A Call from Chloe

Adrien’s phone was ringing, which wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the fact it was 11:30 at night and he had just closed his eyes, ready to sleep after an exhausting late-night akuma attack. He looked at his phone to see who was calling. Chloe. He debated answering, but ultimately decided to pick up his phone and answer. “Hello?” he asked blearily. 

“A-adrien,” he could tell Chloe was crying, and he immediately sat up in bed. Chloe could be mean, at times, but she was still his friend, and he couldn’t resist his own kind nature, which demanded he help.

“What’s wrong Chloe?” He listened as she continued to cry, and Adrien felt the fear building up in his heart. It really wasn’t like Chloe to cry in front of people, and she was calling him by name. Something major had to be wrong. 

“I think I fucked up,” he heard her whisper between sobs. “Like, big time.” 

She was calming down slowly, so Adrien waited a moment before pressing the issue, “What happened Chloe?” She continued crying softly for a minute before she calmed down enough to answer.

“Sabrina and I,” she managed to get out, before crying more. Adrien had an inkling of what might have happened. The two were close; and if something happened between them, well, that explains why Chloe would call him first.

“Did you get into a fight?” He pushed gently, hoping he could get a better grasp on the situation.

“Not exactly, “ she answered. What had happened then? “We were going to have a sleepover, and…” Chloe burst into sobs again, clearly wounded by the memory.

“It’s okay, Chloe,” Adrien comforted his friend, “I’m here, I’m listening.” They hadn’t fought, but something had happened at their sleepover? Adrien tried to piece something together from that, but came up dry. He turned to look at Plagg, who eyed him back. Maybe Plagg could go check on Chloe?

“Not unless you triple my camembert for the next month,” Plagg seemed to know what Adrien was thinking, and wasn’t about to agree. Adrien could tell that Plagg was listening to the conversation intently, though, by the way he focused on the phone. He was curious too, even if Adrien knew he’d never get him to admit it.

"I… we were sitting on my bed, watching Netflix. Some ridiculous horror movie," she began recounting her tale, despite her sniffing.

"You hate horror movies?" At least, she had always said she did.

"They're usually cheap and lame, and I don't like being scared," Chloe confirmed, "But Sabrina was there, and she had talked about it, so I figured it couldn't be too bad." Adrien nodded intently, receiving a snicker from Plagg, since Chloe couldn't see him nodding. "Anyway, we were watching this ridiculous horror movie, and I ended up getting scared." Chloe took a moment to breathe carefully, before continuing, "And Sabrina had her arm around me, because I was scared and she knows how I hate being scared. And it was nice and I.. " Chloe's tears began to return full force.

"It's ok Chloe, I'm sure whatever happened can be fixed," Adrien had absolutely no clue what could have happened, but if he knew one thing, it was that Sabrina and Chloe could always make up with one another.

"I tried to kiss her, Adrien," Adrien... hadn't known Chloe liked girls, "I'm supposed to like cute rich guys, like you, but I couldn't help myself. It's that stupid movie's fault. If it weren't for that movie, my heart wouldn't have been pounding and Sabrina wouldn't have been holding me and I would have kept my lips to myself."

"She's lying," Plagg whispered, "You should read her diary. They dress up as you and Spots and…" 

Adrien frowned at Plagg, waving his hand to shush the kwami. "Kisses don't come out of nowhere like that, Chloe. It's ok to like girls."

"I don't!" Chloe denied, "I don't have any feelings for her!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," he lightly taunted."It’s ok to have feelings for her, Chloe. Love is an amazing thing.”

“I don’t love her!” Chloe screamed. “I know what love feels like. I loved you. This can’t be love.I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Chloe, love comes in different forms, and they don’t feel the same way. Like, you love your dad, right?” Adrien asked gently

“Yeah,” Chloe responded, seemingly receptive to Adrien’s questioning/

“And it doesn’t feel like what you felt for me, right?” Adrien tried nudging her towards the obvious conclusion.

“Of course not!” Chloe seemed almost scandalized at the question, “You’re Adrikins, and he’s my dad!”

“And Sabrina is Sabrina; the love you feel for her is going to be different than anything you felt for me,” Adrien tried to guide her gently.

“I don’t love Sabrina,” Chloe denied, quietly this time, “I’m just upset because I kissed her and ruined our friendship. She just, left, right after I kissed her!”

“Did she seem angry, or upset?” Adrien asked gently.

“I don’t know,” the sniffles were threatening to take over as Chloe responded, “She just, she looked shocked, got up, and left.”

“Maybe she needs time to figure things out?” Adrien suggested, “And it sounds like you do too.”

“I told you, I’m not-” Chloe tried to deny, even more weakly.

“I get it, you don’t think you are, but trust me,” he interrupted, “You need to reflect on it, ok? You have the entire weekend to figure out your feelings. Then, you can talk to her Monday morning,”

“You’re probably right,” she answered quietly, “Thanks, Adrien. I’ll think about it.”

“Of course. Good night, Chloe,” Adrien looked to his clock. Just past 12. Well, it’s not officially morning until the sun is up, so good night still works

“Good night Adrien,” the line went dead, and Adrien layed back down, quickly falling asleep. His weekend passed by quickly, with only an early morning akuma attack on Sunday the only thing of note, and soon he was waking up on Monday morning.

“You look eager today,” Adrien commented to Plagg, already hidden in his overshirt. 

“We both know she couldn’t be tactful to save her life,” Plagg responded, “And I, for one, love watching disasters like this in progress.”

“I’m sure Chloe will do fine,” Adrien responded, though he did have to admit to himself he was a bit worried. Plagg…. Wasn’t wrong. It could go badly, but he knew he couldn’t interfere. This was something Chloe had to do on her own. 

Sabrina was already at her locker, alone, when Adrien arrived. He avoided saying anything to her; it wasn’t his place to get involved. He was more than glad to eavesdrop, however, and set about looking through his locker as he waited for Chloe. It wasn’t long before he heard a distinct clicking, Chloe’s high heels against the floor. The high heels weren’t the only difference in her outfit; she was wearing a dress from his father’s line that Adrien hadn’t even realized was out yet, and she had let her hair down. Come to think of it, that dress HADN’T been released yet. “We need to talk,” Chloe said, cornering Sabrina.

“What about, Chloe?” Sabrina asked, meekly trying to avoid the issue.

“I kissed you, Sabrina,” Chloe said. When Sabrina tried to scoot away, Chloe placed her hand against the locker, blocking her escape. Sabrina started to speak up, but Chloe cut her off, “I understand if you don’t want to be friends because of this, but I need to say this ok?” Sabrina nodded, and Chloe continued, “I was really confused about why I did it, and it hurt a lot when you left without saying anything.”

“Sorry,” Sabrina offered quietly.

“I’m not done talking,” Chloe warned, then added, “I didn’t mean for that to sound rude. If you interrupt I’m going to lose my nerve, ok?” Sabrina nodded, and Chloe continued, “I cried for a long time, Sabrina. Because you’re important to me and I was worried I’d ruined what we built up. I called Adrien, and he told me to spend the weekend thinking about you, and everything.” Adrien ducked behind his locker, in case Sabrina looked over. “But the thing is, it only took me Saturday to realize what I was feeling,” Adrien heard Chloe pause and take in a deep breath; “I lo- I luh-” Chloe stumbled over her words a few times, before she finally managed to admit, “I like you, Sabrina. Romantically. Every last moment I’ve ever spent with you is a treasure, Sabrina, and I wouldn’t trade a single one of them for anything. And I know you might not want to be friends anymore because of this but I just couldn’t keep this bottled up anymore.”

“Chloe, you’re right. I don’t want to be your friend” Adrien peeked his head around the corner, shocked to hear that. He saw Sabrina looking into Chloe’s eyes, before grabbing the taller girl by the face and gently kissing her, “I want to be your girlfriend.”

“You scared me,” Adrien could just barely hear Chloe say to Sabrina, before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. “Why did you leave Friday night?” She eventually asked. Adrien was almost ready to leave, but he had to admit he was curious too

“I was,” Sabrina paused for a moment, seemingly searching for the right words, “I was confused too. We’d only ever kissed when we were playing Ladybug and Chat Noir, and we haven’t played since…”

“Well, we don’t need to hide behind masks anymore,” Chloe cut her off, “We can be ourselves, ok?” Adrien snuck out to give the two girls some privacy. He smiled, happy for his friend, and hoping that maybe, one day, he could have the same thing with his lady, without any akumas or secret identities in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, follow me on tumblr: https://azulirawrites.tumblr.com/ It gets all my writing first, and some stuff won't come to A03.


End file.
